


Sink

by Chara (chrk)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, in a bathroom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrk/pseuds/Chara
Summary: La bocca di Kuroo è morbida e avida, e Daichi sente una lieve fragranza di menta – s’infrange sul suo viso, gli accarezza il palato. Preme un fianco contro il lavandino, alla ricerca di un pizzicore doloroso che lo tenga ancorato alla realtà.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Sink

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è stata scritta per il _CoviDE-19 Drabble Weekend_ del gruppo facebook [We Are Out For Prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/), con il prompt _"L'aveva baciato in un luogo pubblico, prima della partita. "Non essere così nervoso, Daichi-san"_ di Glass Heart.

La bocca di Kuroo è morbida e avida, e Daichi sente una lieve fragranza di menta – s’infrange sul suo viso, gli accarezza il palato. Preme un fianco contro il lavandino, alla ricerca di un pizzicore doloroso che lo tenga ancorato alla realtà; e quando Kuroo inclina il capo per agganciargli un braccio in vita e avvicinarlo a sé, Daichi vi si aggrappa con le dita – il palmo che scivola in avanti sulla ceramica bagnata e lo fa finire ancora di più nell’abbraccio di Kuroo.

Le dita della mano libera stringono la manica della sua giacca rossa, il muscolo sotto la stoffa che guizza sorpreso – piacevolmente, Daichi spera, ma non sembra esserci molto spazio per i dubbi. Eppure, quell’attimo di indecisione lo coglie alla sprovvista e socchiude le palpebre, senza nemmeno sapere se sia possibile sbirciare. Gli occhi di Kuroo lo gelano sul posto – come se l’avesse previsto, come se l’avesse aspettato. Kuroo lo sta già guardando.

Daichi sospira e Kuroo scivola in avanti, l’acetato dei pantaloni che lo aiuta a scorrere contro la superficie liscia del lavandino, ed è quando i loro fianchi si scontrano che Daichi sussulta e si allontana – a malincuore, si allontana. Perché sono nel bagno del palazzetto e fuori ci sono le squadre di tutto il Giappone, e Daichi dovrebbe davvero tornare dai suoi compagni – calmare Asahi, controllare se Shimizu sia riuscita a recuperare le scarpe di Hinata, parlare con il coach Ukai. Tutte le cose che ci si aspetterebbe da un capitano.

Ma Kuroo sospira nella sua bocca, gli intrappola la lingua con i denti, e Daichi sente contro le labbra l’accenno del suo sorriso tentatore. Alla cieca alza un piede per dargli un calcio ma, di nuovo, Kuroo è già pronto – divarica le gambe e Daichi sente scivolare il ginocchio tra di esse. _In trappola._ È pericoloso quello che stanno facendo, ed è solo quando una voce si fa più rumorosa delle altre che Daichi riesce a fare due passi indietro, un suono umido che si diffonde nell’aria, coperto a malapena da una porta che sbatte.

Con la coda dell’occhio Daichi riconosce i colori sgargianti dell’uniforme dell’Itachiyama, che poi spariscono in un cubicolo lasciandoli di nuovo soli – ma non soli davvero, ricorda, e fa appena in tempo a fermare Kuroo con una mano sul petto prima che possa avventarsi di nuovo su di lui. Kuroo lo ignora; Kuroo e le sue labbra rosse, lucide – c’è la sua saliva lì sopra, realizza Daichi, e tutti i muscoli del suo corpo si contraggono in uno spasmo quasi isterico quando realizza davvero che quella saliva è _sua_ , e vorrebbe riprendersela. Kuroo lo ignora e gli dà un altro bacio, stavolta leggero; le sue labbra scivolano appena su quelle di Daichi e poi si ritraggono.

“Non essere così nervoso, Daichi- _san_.”

_Daichi_.

Lo sciacquone risuona nell’aria e il giocatore dell’Itachiyama esce dal cubicolo. Sbatte la porta, un suono sgraziato se messo a confronto con i loro respiri accelerati che, con un ritmo tutto loro, hanno addensato l’aria fino a un attimo fa. Daichi si risveglia di colpo dalla bolla che l’ha avvolto – sposta gli occhi da Kuroo e dalla sua bocca lucida che pronuncia il suo nome con la stessa dimestichezza di chi l’ha fatto per tutta la vita. Lascia vagare lo sguardo ma non riesce a trovare nient’altro su cui impigliarsi, allora si concede di capitolare, e torna a guardarlo – rassegnato, ma non arrendevole.

Gli punta un indice sullo sterno; vuole essere minaccioso, ma gli occhi di Kuroo brillano d’interesse e Daichi fa appena in tempo a ritrarsi di nuovo prima che Kuroo gli prenda il polso e lo attiri a sé per una replica degli ultimi cinque minuti. Non si erano mai baciati prima e l’hanno fatto nei bagni del palazzetto di Tokyo, realizza. Non erano mai arrivati tra le migliori squadre del Giappone e l’hanno fatto proprio stavolta, insieme, riflette.

Daichi apre la bocca per dare forma alla sua minaccia – _Tetsurou-_ san _,_ abbozza nella mente, l’indice a mezz’aria e le guance più rosse di quando Kuroo respirava direttamente dai suoi polmoni. _Tetsurou_ -san, riprova, la bocca dischiusa e incapace di produrre alcun suono, disturbata dal rumore bianco che gli affolla le orecchie.

Kuroo inarca un sopracciglio ma rimane in attesa, paziente, come se sapesse che non è il momento per stuzzicare; come se sapesse che Daichi non vuole rinforzi per questa battaglia, né altri avversari – che, se deve perderla, è giusto che la perda da solo. La punta della sua lingua guizza appena sul labbro inferiore, e Daichi sente il rossore estendersi al collo. Kuroo sa quello che fa, osserva, ma non è niente di nuovo.

“Se perdiamo…” Daichi rinuncia al suo nome, riportando di nuovo l’indice sullo sterno di Kuroo e facendolo scivolare verso l’alto, finché non sprofonda nell’incavo appena sotto la gola, dove le clavicole si uniscono. “Se perdiamo, vengo a prendermela con te.”

Il sorriso di Kuroo si apre, rivelando i suoi denti che fino a un attimo fa l’hanno provocato, accompagnato, tormentato. Con la mano gli afferra il polso – non il dito puntato contro di lui – e usa il pollice per carezzargli le vene bluastre e il battito flebile sotto la pelle.

Sembra piacere, a Kuroo, l’ammissione di Daichi – dell’effetto che gli fa, di come sia stato in grado di fargli tremare le ginocchia e farlo ballare al suo comando come fanno tutti i gatti con le loro prede. Come se Daichi fosse un topo, non un corvo che gli dà battaglia ai cassonetti.

Daichi inizia a muoversi, a camminare all’indietro senza preoccuparsi di dissimulare la fuga, quando all’improvviso si rende conto che non gli è dispiaciuto affatto fare il gioco di Kuroo. Certo, non sarà sempre così, ricorda a se stesso: quando si troveranno dai lati opposti della rete non ci sarà tempo per il cuore in gola, i pensieri ovattati e le labbra sensibili per tutti i baci. Per un primo bacio aggrappati al lavandino di un bagno qualunque dell’unico palazzetto di Tokyo che Daichi abbia mai visto – per un bacio che avrebbe dovuto essere squallido, ma non lo è stato.

Kuroo aspetta che Daichi abbia le spalle contro la porta prima di parlare; che abbia una via di fuga abbastanza vicina da permettergli di sfruttarla – un sostegno per non affondare, anche se fino a un attimo fa è stato lui a tenerlo in piedi. Perché il suo sorriso diventa un ghigno e Daichi non è sicuro che quelle parole pronunciate quasi sottovoce, dense di aspettativa, non siano il perfetto travestimento di un pugno nello stomaco che è l’ultima cosa che in questo momento gli servirebbe, ma che non può dire che non si aspettava.

“Non vedo l’ora, Sawamura.”

**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivati fin qui vi ringrazio e vi lascio il mio nuovo e inutilissimo [twitter](https://twitter.com/giuns_) ❤


End file.
